


lava

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, my first ever real smut, so short, yet it took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: the steam is not coming from Chloe's truck this time... or is it?!





	lava

 

Chloe wasn't too sure, if Rachel was joking, when she said, she was going to take her  _in_ on a date. Even less about what the fuck that meant, but here they are, after driving through half the town, without her knowing, where they were headed, here she is, looking like an idiot, with Rachel completely leaning over her, talking to some lady through the driver's side opened truck window, letting her know they will have something called the "LAVA package" and handing her an undefined amount of greenbacks.  
  
  
A freaking car wash? They could have done that at home... and she dressed so nicely too... what a strange date... or was Rachel just trying to tell her, that she was filthy and can't even keep her own truck clean? What the actual fuck does that acronym LAVA stand for anyway?  
  
The girls are directed to a large open parking space in the hot summer sun, where Chloe first hesitantely vacuum-cleans the seats but soon picks up Rachel's energy, after seeing how precisely the girl clears the truck out of all the junk that has been piling up in it over weeks and even months, ever since Chloe last felt the urgent need to tidy up a bit (which she never actually did) and now, that Rachel's nice legs in her skin-tight shorts pass by Chloe again, to take the antenna off, before they go in, Chloe is really starting  to sweat.

 

It feels stupid and unnecessary as fuck, but for safety reasons, they have to buckle up, just to drive the short distance over to the car washing station and join the chain of cars, already waiting.

Chloe fires up the AC, because the sun was already grilling them before, when they were moving and working outside, but now... somehow, sitting next to Rachel Amber, is so much more exhausting and when said girl begins to fan herself, Chloe's only thought is, 'that's what it must feel like, living in a toaster'... that and... 'this is hot'.

Two more cars in front of them.  
  
Chloe's mouth is really dry, she blames global warming, as her eyes wander from the sparkling beads of sweat on Rachel's chest, down to the girl's shiny thighs. Damn, Rachel is really working those jeans shorts...  
  
One more car and then it's their turn. Chloe checks the rear mirror, there is no one behind them, they are the last ones to go in.

  
The truck is being showered with water top to bottom, surrounding the girls with splashing sounds, that are music to Chloe's ears.  
A ton of soap gets added, causing nice and gentle rocking from side to side.

  
"I don't know about you Chloe, but... I'm already feeling pretty hot and wet right about now," Rachel whispers into the darkness and heat of the car.  
"No shit, Rachel, severely soaking through my pants over here", Chloe laughs nervously, pressing her jeans-covered legs together.   
  
More water is flooding them, washing first soap, then darkness away but intensifying the heat.  
As Chloe gains her vision back, she quickly realizes, that Rachel is no longer straped into her seat and neither is she herself. Now when did this girl actually...?  
  
Rachel looks at her with narrowed cat eyes. "I gotta say, I was kinda hoping, this entire thing would give you an immense boner, Chloe. I am still hoping, you are just as excited for the lava part, as I am..."  
Chloe's eyes open wide. "Actual lava? What the... the fuck is... is happening here-?" A huge brush sinking down on them, again deprives Chloe of her eyesight.  
In the darkened car, she can feel a hand in her lap, slowly moving upwards.  
  
"Oh my... un fuego...", she leans as far back into her driver's side car door, as possible, her legs are shaking. And then there is this beautiful calming voice, just above her ear, mumbling into her freshly dyed hair, "Don't worry, I did my research. It's gonna be thick and warm and nice to look at and it smells really good."  
"The... lava?"  
Chloe can feel Rachel's smile on her ear, shortly after that, she can feel it on her neck and then on her shoulder.  
"Mhm..., the lava too."  
  
The fluffy big brush rises up again and in the brightening truck, Chloe's blue eyes meet Rachel's hazel ones. When exactly did this girl get on her lap?  
  
She is good, she is really good and knows exactly, what she is doing... but she doesn't have to be the only one...

Chloe's fingers stroke along the choker around Rachel's neck, it's quite beautiful. There is a little heart-shaped charm on it. "Rachel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want me to... ? Is this...?- OH!" Thick, golden liquor splashes on the car roof and hood, like honey or maple sirup, the truck trembles. "Woah!" "Woooooow" 

Both the girls are mesmerized, feeling the heat coming from the lava extraction, collaborating with the heat, coming from them.  
Chloe can't look away, her eyes twitching from the pouring golden rain, back to girl who took her this far and who is now leaning in, using her tongue, to part Chloe's lips, until she finds a matching one, she gladly can suck on. 

  
Chloe's skin is hot and it tingles like crazy, as she is tugging on Rachel's shirt, pulling it up. "Take this off." Rachel lifts her arms, her palms touch the car ceiling.  
"You take it off." 

It doesn't take Miss McGuywer more, than a quick motion, to pull off her girl's shirt completely and over her head, to discover a nice black laced bra underneath it.  
Chloe sighs in awe. Rachel's blond mane falls over her shoulders and coveres her on both sides. Chloe gently brushes it behind the blue feather ear ring and clicks open the front clasps, freeing Rachel's big soft breasts. Rachel sighs and shivers slightly. Her nipples are getting all nice and hard, when Chloe sinks her head into the little space between them, licking the sweat off the overheated golden skin. Is there an award yet for amazing boobsweat smell?   
Chloe softly blows over Rachel's upper body, starting at the waist band of the shorts and ending at the neck, kissing all the way up to Rachel's chin and lips, letting her hands glide along her girl's arms, then placing them on her hips and moving up slowly but surely. 

"Do you want me to lick over?", murmurs Chloe and demonstrates it on Rachel's left side. "Or should I suck them?" and she continues to wrap her mouth around Rachel's right boob.   
"Yes", Rachel replies moaning. "Yes, yes." Chloe smiles, one of Rachel's pretty nipples still between her lips, right where they belong. Why choose one, if you can have it all?  
  
Chloe shifts, picking Rachel up carefully, letting her sink into the seat, behind the wheel and placing herself right under it. Her hands gently grab Rachel's knee hollows and pull her closer. Rachel watches Chloe cautiously. Her eye lashes flutter like butterfly wings. The little heart on her choker swings back and forth, it reminds Chloe of the long letters, Rachel loves to write and to her big surprise, Chloe's tongue begins to write X's and O's, while she dips in one finger first, then two, then switching to three,... over and over and over and over and over and over until Rachel's pussy starts twitching and producing some hot lava of her own.

  
Chloe pulls out of Rachel's pussy, gently cupping it with one hand but barely touching it at the same time, which apparantly pushes the shivering girl over the edge.  
Rachel gasps in surprise, her eyes open wide, she grabbs Chloe's wrist and holds on to it tightly, not letting go, pushing herself against her girlfriend, longing for more, begging for more, trying to force more.  
  
But Chloe closes her hand into a fist and brings every montion to a sudden halt, until Rachel cries out loud and frustrated. "Noooo,... why?"  
Chloe, smiles and licks over Rachel's lips.  
"Say please."  
"Fuck you!"  
"Come on, say please Rachel."  
"Okay, okay. Fuck you. Please. Rachel."  
  
Chloe giggles, one hand that is holding Rachel by the neck, pulls her closer, drags their perfect bodies together, until even the smallest gap between them is closed.  
The other hand, no longer teasing, opens and slowly starts rubbing Rachel's clit in little circles, her thumb and pinky draw a beautiful five-pointed star, before middle and ringfinger go right back in. That's some fucking global warming right there.  
  
Rachel leans in, breathing heavily, blowing very hot air into Chloe's mouth, as she feels herself tightening more and more around Chloe's knuckles, until her screams of pure joy make the sound of the blow drying machine above them sound like a soft whisper and her own lava streams down her thighs and Chloe's face.

  
  
[You received the "lava package" (car wash, extra cleaning, waxing, polishing, drying) - thank you for your visit. Drive safe and come again soon.]  
  


The ride home takes longer than expected.  
Chloe takes every dirt road, drives through every muddy puddle and over each and every grassy hill in Arcadia Bay, just to ensure, the truck gets as dirty as possible, as quickly as possible again. A smiling, slightly cooled off Rachel is sleeping right next to her. 

 


End file.
